Life Inside My Box
by NekoNeko-Tan
Summary: Aoba finds himself surrounded by rabbits in a sick, twisted nightmare while trying reveal Noiz's childhood. He runs into trouble but, as a child, just like Noiz, he doesn't have any ability to defend himself. When your only option is running and hiding, your life becomes a lot more like a horror game. { Rated M for sexual themes, violence/gore , cursing/cussing } { Noiz x Aoba }


_**Life Inside My Box…**_

Chapter 1: Like Clockwork

It had been about half a year since Aoba was taken away to go live with Noiz in Germany. It had come to him as such a surprise that day when a vaguely familiar face came his way. All Aoba could think about as he stared at the nicely dressed man was that he seemed familiar. The blue haired boy almost thought his ears were deceiving him when Noiz had explained that it was actually him, and that he was actually German. It even more startled him when Noiz declared his love for him and requested he come live with him.

Aoba was sitting up in bed, smiling gently as he gently stroked the other male's strawberry blonde hair. He had always been secretly jealous of the color of Noiz's hair, it was so pretty, but Aoba couldn't say that; he'd probably get punched no matter how much Noiz had changed. When the other began to stir he jumped a bit and slowly removed his hand. When those pale green eyes were seen gazing up to him, Aoba felt a shiver dash down his spine as his cheeks slowly blushed up. Noiz slowly sat up and hung himself over the other, smiling as he softly kissed on his cheek, "Good morning, Aoba-chan…" He whispered and leant his head on the other.

Aoba flinched and blushed up even deeper, looking rather flustered. He then shook his head and got his mind on track, "Good morning Noiz…" He said and smiled back. He still wasn't adjusted to seeing the other smiling so much, let alone without all of his piercings but he had improved. He giggled as the other yawned and whined softly for bacon like he did most of the time when Aoba didn't get started on breakfast. "You're such a little kid…" He said then raised his brow. Noiz suddenly stopped and looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he adverted his eyes. He recalled when Aoba had first mentioned him being like a little kid.

They were in Japan and he hadn't been able to feel pain. As he remembered those vaguely sad, but also happy memories and pondered them, Aoba looked at him, seeming rather interested to know what he was thinking about. Noiz kept silent as he gazed to him then kissed his lips gently and climbed out of bed. Aoba gazed up to the other and pursed his lips silently then pouted. "Noiz, are you okay?" Aoba then asked, his protective nature kicking in as he furrowed his brows worriedly. The other male simply looked down to the other and smiled warmly, nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said then turned away from the blue haired boy. "I was just thinking about something, don't let it bother you." Noiz added then hurried to get dressed, "Don't worry about cooking me breakfast today; I'm going to eat with father." He said as he buttoned his white shirt, easily slipping on a formal coat. Aoba staggered up out of bed and came over to the other, gazing at him through the mirror in front of them.

"Are you positive…?" The boy had asked then, raising his voice slightly as he tilted his head, "You don't look fine… Something is bothering you…" He said, crossing his arms over his chest as his head tilted back up right. Noiz simply smiled to him and turned to place a gentle kiss on his head as he then left the room, and just as quickly, the house.

Aoba looked confused and perhaps a bit pissed when the other refused to give him a straight answer. He sighed and adverted his eyes to the ground as he processed all his thoughts. He then sat up right as he looked around the room, feeling the silence of the building eating away at him. He was already feeling lonely. Aoba then shrugged and started walking around the house aimlessly. He never really got to take a good look around since his arrival. Noiz had showed him a quick tour and quickly got to pampering him with love and devoting his attention to him so much that Aoba never actually had time to look around.

While exploring he came across an odd little door. It probably led to a child's room. It was probably Noiz's room when he was younger since he was raised in this house. When he returned to Germany with Aoba his parents moved out and gave them this home as a gift. Aoba was excited to see what kind of room made up Noiz's childhood so he quickly opened the door and slipped inside the room. The walls were all painted white and stuffed rabbits cluttered the room. A heavy aura practically knocked all the air out of Aoba as he stood in the door way. He felt the goose bumps spreading across his pale skin like the plague and began to shiver.

The room itself was simple, but the air it gave off; this glimpse of hell; was something dangerous. He swallowed and looked around, his eyes slowly absorbing what was before him. All the rabbits were either staring at him except for the few that were cluttered around the bed. There had to be at least fifty stuffed rabbits, probably even more. Against his better judgment, he walked in, looking at the stuffed animals. When he heard a sudden noise he jumped a bit then looked down to his own foot. Under it he found a small note book with a lock on it. It was a journal or diary of the sorts.

When he reached down to pick it up he heard the door creak softly, making him jump again as he looked to the door. Ren was there, gazing to him as his robotic voice called out, "Aoba."

"Ren?" Aoba squeaked then quickly retreated out of the room as he scooped up the small dog into his arms and smiled at him, closing the door behind them. "How did you sleep?" He asked, but Ren just stared up to him curiously. Aoba could only try to smile back nervously as the All Mate continued to stare at him.

"What were you doing in there?" Ren asked suddenly, his ears perked. Aoba sighed and explained what he had seen and what had happened. From that point Ren continued the conversation, "So why did you pull out?" He asked, folding his ears back in confusion. The blue haired boy simply shrugged and grumbled.

"It's really creepy in there… Like no matter what you're being watched…" He said then shivered, Ren nodding his head as he now understood.

"Perhaps we should ask Noiz about it when he returns from his meeting with his father." He suggested. Aoba simply nodded and agreed; Ren always had good ideas. He smiled and kissed the small dog on the head and walked to the living room. They wasted their time in there, watching T.V. and relaxing.

When Noiz returned home, a few hours later Aoba leapt up and smiled happily, running over as he pounced onto Noiz, covering him in loving kisses. "Welcome home!" He said then snickered as the other flinched, obviously taken off guard. He then smiled and gently held the other, pecking his lips affectionately.

"Thank you." He said sweetly and then walked to the room with him, "How was your day?" He asked, raising his brows curiously. Aoba shrugged a bit and smiled to him.

"It was alright, I suppose… but… um, Noiz…" He said, beginning to grow nervous of asking him about that room but he finally did. "I was looking around today and I… I found a room with a bunch of stuffed rabbits… Are they yours?" He asked slowly, swallowing as Noiz's face became blank, maybe a bit displeased as he looked down.

"They are. What about them?"

"I… um…" Aoba couldn't think, his heart was pounding mercilessly in his chest, "I was curious… about your past… Have you kept them since you were a kid…?" He asked but flinched as Noiz suddenly grabbed him and forced him against a wall, hands clenching onto his throat tightly. Ren had sprung into action and dove off the couch, running in and growling at Noiz.

"Don't you ever… go near that room again..." He said grimly, tightening his grasp as he slowly suffocated the boy, "Never…" He growled out, his voice cracking slightly. Aoba nodded weakly then collapsed to the ground, panted heavily and coughing as the other finally let him go. Just like that Noiz seemed pissed, and was then gone. He stormed out of the house and left, slamming the door shut behind himself as Aoba flinched and tucked up.

His legs wobbled under him as he stood up, Ren looking terribly worried about him. "Aoba, are you okay?" He asked quickly, pricking his canine ears back. Aoba nodded and then rubbed his neck.

"What was bothering him this morning has to be in that room… I'm absolutely sure of it…" He said then looked to Ren. "We need to go back in there, right now." He declared rather boldly as he regained his composure. He sat up right and picked up Ren, carrying him inside the room. It was just the same, if not then it was definitely creepier. The rabbits were still all lined up on a large wooden chest; a large amount also cluttered the floor nearby. On the small bed; fit for a child; sat a single doll. It was a minty green color and had a black ribbon on it. There were multiple places where it had been sewn together multiple times; most likely from over use. They were done by someone who wasn't very good with needles, that much was obvious.

The thread was sloppily sewn on and little daps of old, dried up blood soaked into those parts, the person had pricked themselves often when they were sewing. Aoba took a moment to examine the doll, sitting Ren down on the ground as he picked up the small, old, rabbit. He leant his head to the side then looked at all the others. They seemed much less played with and more for decoration. He furrowed his brows as looked back to the one in his hands, staring at its black button eyes. A chill dashed up and down his spine. He shrieked then, turning quickly as he felt something grab at him. But nothing was there. His heart had begun to beat wildly again, making his body shake with each pump of blood that flooded his hungry body. He sensed danger.

He then jolted as he heard something at the door, and then watched as it slammed shut. He cried out and ran for the door, quickly grabbing the knob and yanking on it violently. The door, to his despair, was like a heavy piece of cement that restricted him access to his freedom. Then a thought struck him!

Noiz.

It could only have been Noiz.

But why…? He shouted out, beating on the door, absolutely terrified, "Noiz! Noiz! Let me out!" He cried out repeatedly, but no one answered. He collapsed onto the ground and cried a bit. He didn't want to be in here.

Soon; without knowing what was going on; he woke up.

He stood up and looked around, rubbing his head. He went to open the door, but furrowed his brows, noticing how much taller it seemed now. He touched the handle but a pair of small hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back. There a small boy stood who turned Aoba to face him. He had slightly messy strawberry-blonde hair, and pretty green eyes. He was about average in skin tone, not dark, but not pale either. He wore a white, short-sleeved button down and a brown sweater over it. Brown shorts covered most of his thin, young legs.

Aoba could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stick on end slowly.

The child in front of him was Noiz, it had to be. But, he must also be a child, he's just as short as him and his hands; they were so small! He got ready to speak but the boy shushed him and led him to the small closet, opening it and pushing him inside. He hushed him once more then closed it and walked back to his bed, sitting down like a good little boy. His father came in and began yelling at him with a tone that could make the heart stop out of fear. But it didn't seem to faze the small strawberry-blonde boy. He just stared up to him with a blank, thoughtless stare.

A few minutes later the man grabbed a stuffed rabbit out of the mass collection then chucked it to the ground and stomped on it until its meaningless little life was smothered out and it was just cloth and stuffing on the ground. Aoba swallowed nervously, his body shaking violently from inside his hiding place as the man stomped out, the whole house practically shaking under his foot as he exited.

The boy waited until the door was locked before he went to Aoba and opened the closet, leading him out. "Are you ok?" He would ask; a strong German accent was obvious in his voice. Aoba slowly nodded and looked around. "That's good…" He said quietly then looked down to the destroyed rabbit, slowly gathering it up and chucking it in the trash. Aoba hesitantly spoke up then.

"I… I'm sorry about your stuffed animal…" His young, childish voice spoke out. The other boy shook his head, but didn't once smile.

"It's fine…" He said then gently took the boy's shoulders, pushing him back as his eyes became more and more menacing. "But you… nEeD tO GEt oUT…"

His voice seemed to crack and become something nightmare inducing as he was suddenly shoved back and seemed to fall down an endless black hole. The boy far above him slowly fading from his vision as he fell downwards. When he hit something that made him bounce he yelped and flailed, tossing about wildly. He then hit it again, and laid on the cushion-like object for a whole minute as he processed what just happened. He sat up and then flinched, holding back a startled squeal.

Below him was a massive rabbit doll, the same one, in fact, that was sewn together multiple times. He swallowed nervously then looked around. A shadow lingered over him and he finally saw the cause of that shadow. There stood the same boy but he had rabbit ears and tail. He furrowed his brows and muttered out in disbelief.

"Noiz?!"

_In the next chapter:_

_**Aoba didn't understand anything at all. But he did know one thing. This was what Noiz didn't tell him about; this was a secret that he tried to hide from him for almost half a year now. It had to be important. It also explained why Noiz liked the rabbits so much, and could possibly answer more questions. But first he had to deal with this 'other Noiz' or at least make peace with him.**_

_**But how does one make peace with a deranged rabbit-boy who gets kicks out of jabbing you with sewing needles?!**_

_**YOU DON'T.**_

_**Chapter 2: We All Fall Down**_


End file.
